


Unfurl

by respierra



Category: Devil May Cry, DmC: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M, Sibling Incest, Wing Kink, Wings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-10
Updated: 2013-11-10
Packaged: 2018-01-01 01:24:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1038667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/respierra/pseuds/respierra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was always just them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unfurl

**Author's Note:**

> Alternate ending where Vergil isn't a complete power hungry asshat and instead continues to travel with Kat and Dante.
> 
> So I literally started this in March a couple of months after DMC came out and did not finish it until today. So glad not to have this sitting in my drafts anymore. Both the old and reboot games are my favorite, so I truly am happy to be able to finish this and contribute to the seemingly small fandom this pairing has.

He found his brother outside. Shirtless, staring out at the fields before him with his arms resting against the rotting beams of the porch railing. It looked ready to collapse just from the light weight upon it, not unlike the rest of the rundown house they had found refuge in. It wasn't much, but after months of abandoned warehouses and suspicious motels, an actual home was a welcome sight. The air around them was thick with natural tension as clouds rolled across the endless sky above them. It snapped and crackled with the oncoming storm, energy ready to release at any moment. The younger of the two watched the heavens expand and unfurl with a tint of the same raw power glazing his eyes. 

Vergil imagined his brother's amused expression as his arms encircled Dante's torso. Teasingly, the latter continued to take in the view and pretend not to notice Vergil's advances. The older let himself be ignored for only a few more moments before letting one hand trace up Dante's spine. In its wake it passed over miles of immaculate flesh, meant to be littered with scars and bruises from endless fights and battles.

That is, if he were human of course.

In truth it was only Dante's mind that betrayed his vulnerability, which in itself was more of a curse than an advantage. Nevertheless, though, even if his darling brother were marked and torn to shreds, he would still be beautiful. Breathtakingly so. Sometimes Vergil wondered if Dante knew that. The boy (still so young and so, so angry) was weighed down by a hatred veiled with smiles and sin, but even that couldn't save him on some days. His own temper left him weak, broken down and weary. 

He took it upon himself to drag Dante into the bedroom during those times, pinning him down until he relearned every contour and inch of his twin's body. There, he could remind Dante of just how special he was, leaving both the demons and the angels in them sated. No longer did his brother have to be alone, or resort to nameless bodies to deal with the pain.

Continuing to run the pads of his fingers over the symbol on Dante's back, Vergil barely registered the soft exhale of want, the slight shudder escaping from the otherwise silent man. He kept teasing the sensitive expanse of skin and marveled at the ability he had to touch him like this, to break through the seductive, cocksure and superficial side of his brother that he normally put on display. Most creatures, human and monster alike, would kill to have the privilege. To see Dante let go and inevitably fall down to his will was a beautiful sight indeed. 

So sure, the world may have had his brother's body, but only he could have _this_.

Vergil finally pressed his lips softly over the tattoo, grinning as it flashed at the contact. He murmured into his brother's skin. "C'mon now, Dante. You can show me them," and watched as another shiver ran through Dante at the words.

Dante only kept his head down and nodded obediently, biting his lips red to keep quiet. Above them, the sky cracked with the first few sparks of lightning. It illuminated the twilight and caused the air to be even warmer. He waited until the older had stepped back far enough to relax, and by then Vergil was already breath-taken. Muscles loosened and the ink on his back glowed steadily as his skin changed. Tan smoothness slowly darkened, fine edges becoming softer as the first couple of feathers developed, soon covering his shoulders and down his back. Bones cracked and shifted to align with the sudden growth, and Vergil could only stare in slight awe at how in a matter of minutes, Dante's wings had fully developed. He heard the gasp of relief and saw the way his fists stopped clenching the wood beneath them as he shook the appendages out. 

They were amazing, to say the least. Dark, charcoal tipped feathers that turned a darker violet as they reached the center of his spine. The wings themselves stretched all the way to the ground, lifting higher when he turned his head to look at the older man with half hooded eyes. The process had turned the irises crimson, and Vergil's nails dug cuts into his palms as they zeroed in on him. Dante's gaze towards his big brother was almost predatory as he coyly licked his lips.

Vergil reached out just as the process had ended, unable to resist. He gently stroked the area where the dip of the covert met with flesh, and he couldn't help but feel victorious as Dante practically trembled underneath his palm. 

Another burst of light, and the sky was on fire.

He slid his fingers down the center of the spine, ever so slightly applying pressure to the curve. Vergil could see the muscles lock and the works of his brother's body quiver. It caused Dante to lean forward and rasp out his name, head bowing low enough to touch the railing. From the angle, it almost seemed like he's praying, if not for the way his back arched and wings spread just as much as his legs. Vergil's hands moved lower, one finger tracing the waistband of Dante's pants before dipping to stroke taut skin. His other hand went to Dante's front and cupped him, draping himself over his brother's back, listening to the desperate, half formed sounds tumbling out.

Dante suddenly turned around in a blur of feathers until he was facing Vergil. From his position he nipped at his neck, shifting his weight so that his legs came up around the elder man's waist. It was another silent plea (even in lust he still held onto his pride like a vice) to get Vergil to move, and this time he finally decided to listen.

Without further hesitation, he carried Dante through the creaking entryway just as the sky opened up again and they were pelted with rain. Their room was just down the corridor from there and for once, he was thankful for their cramped living conditions. 

Vergil gently set Dante onto the bed, their mouths parting momentarily which earned him a protesting huff. Leave it to his brother to still be an impatient brat in bed, although he couldn't expect anything different, really. He leaned over the bed to rummage through his bag before pulling out the container. Kat had tossed it to him before she parted ways with the twins on a temporary mission, a smirk on her lips that made his stomach sink with the fact that she knew of their "more than brotherly" actions. He was brought out of the memory with another growl, and was about to roll his eyes at how Dante just couldn't fucking wait could he-before stopping short.

His brother was something out of dream. Impressive wings spread out under him as he wet his mouth. His head tilted back, forward enough that he could still look at his brother through half hooded eyes, wearing the dirtiest 'come hither' look with his legs open. He had shucked his pants across the room, and the only thing shielding him slightly were his wings. They curled over his arms, framing his body more than covering it. Vergil's mouth went dry, and he barely missed the pillow thrown at his head.

"Are you gonna stand there, or will you actually fuck me?"

His words were slurred with arousal and Vergil could hear the frustration in his voice. He quickly fumbled his way out of his shirt, took off his jeans, and his body moved on its own accord until he was above Dante. Fingers wasted no time in opening the vial of lube and coating his twin's entrance, careful to move slowly as the other adjusted. He heard him wince, and kissed Dante apologetically, moving down to his neck to distract him as he added another finger. 

Dante focused on Vergil's tongue rather than the intrusion in his ass. He panted wetly against his mouth and soon the uncomfortable burn faded to a dull pressure. Even after all the times they did this it hurt, but the hand on his cock distracted him. A few tugs, and he was hard again and gasping into the sheets, thighs opening up even more. He was still overworked and sensitive from before, and it bordered on the edge of toomuchstopdontpleasekeepgoing. In the haze of lust, he dimly registered the tearing of a condom wrapper, and could hear himself faintly moan as Vergil pulled him closer. 

Vergil slid in painstakingly slow. So much to the point that it set his teeth on edge, and made him lock up in the effort it took to not thrust in faster. It was worth it, though, when he had the younger of the two groaning and urging him to keep going. He was just about to pick up on the speed of his movements when Dante rasped out a breathless 'Wait!'

Vergil almost couldn't stop himself with the tightness around him. Through gritted teeth he managed to throw out "W-what, what is it?"

Vergil's gaze had also gone red, and Dante could feel himself harden more from the powerful image his brother made. Running his fingers up his sides, Dante looked up into his brother's eyes and whispered in a hushed tone that resounded in the small room.

"I want to see yours, too. Its not fun when I'm the only one showing off." Dante finished the sentence with a small smile curling his mouth as he glanced at Vergil's face. What he found there was a mix of fondness and desire softening his features. 

Sighing in mock resignation, Vergil closed his eyes, concentrated on the rush running through his skin. It had been a long time since he last brought out his own pair, and he had almost forgotten the heady feeling of electricity in his veins as he felt the wings begin to form. By the time the process was complete, his head was filled with a silent roar of sound and he matched his twin.

His own wings were slightly shorter than Dante's but wider, and instead of a deep amethyst color, the feathers were a bloody red. Together, the two of them looked the part of a pair of devils. Perfect and deadly in their glory. At the sight of him, Dante's smile grew and with renewed vigor, he pulled Vergil down to kiss him, conveying what seemed like years of love to his other half. They had been apart for so long, and now they had all the time in the world to make up for it.

Vergil continued his pace, savoring the moment. He groaned when he felt Dante running one hand over his spine, not unlike his own actions earlier. "Payback." A smirk accompanied the declaration, but quickly vanished with a roll of his hips. Soon, they were gasping for breath and the rhythm of their bodies was broken. When they came, it was difficult to distinguish where one brother ended and the other began. It was easy to tell that they preferred it that way. 

Dante rolled on top of his twin, his eyes still sparkling. His wings billowed out behind him, and in a spilt second his brother went from a sly demon to an angel beaming down at him. He nuzzled his neck, and, almost as if he were trying to conserve the silence around them, whispered softly into his skin.

"Love you, Vergil."

It was a statement that seemed foreign for his loud, mouthy (bratty, cocky, perfect) brother, but he only smiled and wrapped an arm around his waist. 

"And I love you too, brother."

"Always?" "Always."

With that, Dante grinned once more and gracefully rolled off the bed. He headed towards the bathroom, hips swaying and a victorious limp in his step, looking back over his shoulder to speak.

"Good. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to get rid of all of the jizz on me." Vergil remained where he was, shaking his head at the other's retreating form. "Always so eloquent," he remarked dryly. An exasperated smile graced his features all the same. 

"You fucking bet, old man!"


End file.
